


Soft

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [15]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Dorks in Love, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Love, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Soft beta LumityJust two dorks being soft with each other!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	Soft

"I'm leaving, Mamí!" Luz yelled out as she grabbed her keys off the rack. "I'll be back next week!" 

"Be careful, Cariño. Say hi to Eda and Amity for me! I love you, mija!" Camila yelled out from the kitchen. 

"Okay! Love you too!" She said before walking out. 

She placed her beanie over her head and went through her pockets. "Mierda... where is it?" 

She sighed as she stuck her head back inside the house. "Mamí, have you seen the-" 

Luz stopped mid sentence as her mother stood in front of her, with the portal key in her hand. The older Noceda raised an eyebrow as she placed it around Luz's neck. 

"Always forgetful..." Camila chuckled. 

Luz pouted. "I was excited!" 

"To see Amity." 

"A-And Eda, King, and all my friends!" Luz rolled her eyes as she blushed. 

"Whatever you say, mija. Now get going before it gets dark!" Camila shoved the teen out the door. 

"Okay! Okay!" Luz chuckled.  
===========================================

Luz stood dumbfounded as she froze at the sight in front of her. 

The living room was covered with green goop. It dripped from the ceiling, onto Luz's forehead. 

Eda and King stood in the center, completely covered in the goop. 

"Do you know how long this is going to take, King?" Eda pinched her nose as she glared at the demon. 

"Uh... dinnertime?" He chuckled nervously. 

Eda picked up the demon and flicked his forehead. "Since I don't have my magic, you will be helping me clean all this up, Mr. Wiggles." 

"Nooo!" 

Eda glanced at Luz and raised an eyebrow at the human. "Oh didn't see you there kiddo. Welcome back!" Eda said, patting Luz's shoulder before walking away. "We have a little... situation right now, so go find your little school friends."

"NOOO LUZ! SAVE MEEEE!" King wailed as he was carried out the room. 

Luz blinked before wiping away the goop that rested on her forehead. "Okayy..."  
============================================  
Luz scrolled through her phone as she waited for the bell to scream. 

Willow and Gus would be the first to come out like always. Knowing Amity, she would stay an extra 15 minutes, doing extra credit for teachers. 

She hasn't seen her friends in almost 3 weeks. Usually, she visited on the weekends but school has been holding her back from visiting. 

Thankfully, they had a week off so she can make up for the time she missed with her friends. 

The bell screamed, signaling the end of school. Luz placed her phone back in her pocket and watched the students flood out the school. 

"Luz?!"

Luz smiled as she spotted Willow and Gus near the door. She gave a small wave as the two bounced down the stairs. 

The two witches hug their friend tightly. "You're finally here! What took so long?" Gus exclaimed as they stepped back . 

"School had me busy for a few weeks. I've also been helping mamí redecorating the house." Luz said, as she waved back at a passing student. "I got the whole week off so I'll be here with you guys!"

"Awesome! Titan, these few weeks have been crazy!" Willow exclaimed. 

"Good crazy or bad?" 

"The worse." Gus groaned. He pointed up towards the top of Hexside and Luz noticed a big chunk of the building missing. "A wild griffon flew in and crashed into the school."

"Seriously? Was anyone hurt?" Luz asked. 

"Only a handful students that were caught in the mess. The griffon ended up being taken by beast control. No one really knows why it was acting like that."

"At least no one was seriously hurt." Luz said, looking around. Mint green hair caught her eye, causing her to grin. "I'm gonna go find Amity. Wanna meet up in town?" 

"Sure but why not the owl house?" Gus asked.

"Uh... there was a situation when I popped in." Luz scratches her neck before rushing off. "See you later."  
===========================================  
Amity sat on the bench with her head tilted back as she closed her eyes. 

Today was... something. 

She couldn't focus at all in any of her classes. Her abominations weren't forming properly and she has ran into 4 people today. 

She had too much on her mind. 

Exams were coming up and her mother was in her head about it. She wanted nothing more but throw a book at her but of course, she couldn't do that. 

Exams were her least worries at the moment though. She was more worried about where her human girlfriend went. 

Without any sort of contact with the girl, she had no idea if she was okay. She was suppose to visit weeks ago but hasn't. 

Amity was this close to barging into the human realm and go looking for Luz. 

Actually, maybe she should go right now and-

"What's a beautiful girl like you, doing alone on this fine day?" 

Amity opened her eyes and blinked as the human stood in front of her with that stupid smile. 

That stupid smile that she loves so much. 

"Luz!" She exclaimed as she stood up quickly. 

Luz opened her arms, expecting a tight hug from her girlfriend. "Aww I missed- ouch!" 

Amity had reached up and tugged on Luz's round ears. "Where have you been?! You were suppose to visit weeks ago, Luz! So titan help me, if you got yourself into some human trouble..."

"L-Lo siento, Amity! That really hurts!" Luz whined.

Amity let go of her ear and glared at the human. 

Luz rubbed her aching ear as she muttered. "First thing my girlfriend does when she sees me is scold me... damn." 

Amity rolled her eyes as she looked over the human. She didn't have any signs of injuries or bandages. She seems perfectly well.

Amity then stepped forward and hugged her girlfriend tightly. 

Luz didn't hesitant to hug the Blight back as she chuckled lightly. "I finally get my hug!"

"Shut up, you dork. You had me worried for weeks!" Amity said as her face pressed into her shoulder. 

Luz kissed the side of Amity's head as she tightened her hold around her waist. "I'm sorry. I was pretty busy with school and helping my mamí. Will you forgive me, mí amor?" 

Amity hummed as she slightly pulled back to look into Luz's eyes. She smirked as she messed with Luz's short hairs on her neck. "I don't know...you'll have to make up for the weeks you missed." 

Luz leaned closer and touched their foreheads together. "How about a date night at our tree tonight? I'll bring your favorite snacks from the human realm and we can cuddle all night under the tree." She whispered, bringing her hand up to caress Amity's cheek. 

Amity slightly blushed as she felt butterflies growing in her stomach. "Tempting...Keep going." 

"Did I mention many kisses?" 

"Deal!" Amity exclaimed.

Luz was slightly taken back at the outburst before she laughed softly. "Then its a date!"

Amity finally closed the distance between the two as they kissed each other softly.  
============================================

Luz ended up sticking with Amity for the whole school day. Since she wasn't enrolled this semester, she was able to tag along as a guest for the day. 

She spent all day trying to distract the Blight by pulling off sneaky stunts like brushing her finger aganist her neck, causing the Blight to flinch or mess with her expressive ears, making the Blight purr. 

Making Amity flustered was one of Luz's favorite things to do. Though she knows not to go too far. 

One time she compared her face to a tomato and she found herself talking backwards for a whole day. 

As the two walked down the dirt path, Luz placed her hand on Amity's cheek and kissed the spot behind her ear. 

Amity squeaked as she blushed hard. "L-Luz!" She shoved the human, who laughed as she nearly tripped from the push. "What is wrong with you?!" 

"What? Can't I show my love for my amazing girlfriend?" Luz asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "Besides, you and I both know that you love this." 

"Of course I do!" Amity rolled her eyes a she held Luz's hand once more. "You're just too much to handle sometimes!" 

"Even after all this time? We've been dating since we were 14, Amity." The human laughed. 

"I know! You'd think I would be used to your stunts by now but I'm no where close to being used to it. I could barely keep myself from passing out around you back then. Three years later, I'm still a gay mess." Amity smiled at the human. 

Luz wrapped her arm around Amity's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Well I find it really adorable and it makes me happy, knowing that I'm the one that's causing the great Amity Blight to melt."

"I have to find a way to get back at you." Amity leaned into the human as they got near the Owl House.

"I'm a tough case, Blight. It'll be hard to crack me." Luz grinned. 

"We'll see, Noceda."  
=============================================

After Amity left Luz, the human spent a few hours with her two friends in the market. There were a few...incidents that occurred but nothing that a little magic couldn't fix. 

She had just came back from the human realm, buying a bunch of human snacks that Amity likes and a few that she might like. Now she waited for the Blight to arrive. 

"What's with the bags, kiddo?" Eda asked as she came down the stairs. 

"Amity and I have a date tonight so I brought a bunch of human snacks." Luz said, holding up a snicker. 

King then came running down and jumped up, snatching the Snicker out of Luz's hand. "Mine!" 

"King! Those are for Amity and I!" 

"Haha!" He laughed before running back upstairs. 

Eda snickered quietly as Luz groaned. "He's just a little jealous that you are spending more time with Baby Blight." 

"No I'm not!" 

"You totally are."

Luz chuckled as she pulled off her beanie. "I'll have to give him attention when I come back then."

"You mean, if you come back." 

Luz pouted at the Owl Lady. "We won't be sleeping at the tree. It would be too cold."

"Not if you guys are all snuggled up together, haha!" Eda snorted. 

"Edaaa!" Luz whined as she threw a pillow at the older witch. 

Eda swatted the pillow away with a smirk. Then she looked towards the door. "Looks like she's here." 

Luz shot up with her beanie on and walked towards the door but Eda held up her finger as they both stood by the window. 

"Oh look! Its the mean green girl!"

"Hooty, just let me in and we won't have any problems." Luz heard Amity growl. 

"You know what? It's time that I stand up for myself and not let a bully like you push me around, hoot!" Hooty said, extending out to Amity's face. 

"Hooty..." 

"Bullies like you need to be more nice! You won't get what you want if you're mean all the time, hoot hoot. Its cost zero snails to be nice, you know." 

Amity took in deep breathes as she tried to suppress her anger. "Okay hooty... I'll be nice to you. Can I please go inside?" 

"Before you gain access you need to write an apology for every moment you had hit, yelled, and- Gahhhh!" 

Amity had Hooty in a headlock as she screamed at him. "You damn bird! Just let me in!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Eda looked back at the human. "Hooty can fight Emperor Coven guards all day but can't win against that Blight. You pick them well, Luz."

Luz laughed as she walked towards the door. "Let me go save Hooty. I'll see you later, Eda!" 

Once Luz opened the door, Amity paused her shouting as she looks at her girlfriend and immediately drops Hooty. "H-Hey Luz!" 

"Having fun out here?" She asked as she hugged the Blight. 

"The best kind of fun." Amity rolled her eyes. She pulled back and noticed the bags in Luz's hand. "That's a lot of snacks."

"I may have gone overboard but that's okay! I got your favorite and even a few you haven't tried yet." 

"Sweet." Amity smiled before kissing Luz briefly. "Shall we get going?" 

"Absolutely."

As the two teens walked away, Eda walked out and looked down at Hooty, who remained on the floor. "Lesson learned?"

"Hoot...."  
=============================================

"What is this?" Amity held up a a bag of colorful candy. 

"That, my dear Blight, is called Skittles." Luz grinned. She grabbed the bag and flipped it around for Amity to see. "Read that small caption right there." She pointed. 

"Taste...the rainbow? You mean painbows?" Amity raised her eyebrows as she looked at the human. "Humans taste painbows? How are you guys even alive?" 

Luz laughed as she leaned against Amity. "No, silly. Rainbows are actually a wonderful thing in the human realm. Completely harmless. I'll take you to see them someday." 

Amity opened the bag and grabbed a blue Skittle. She looked it over before eating it. Her ears flapped as happily munched on the candy. "Not bad..." 

"Yeah but wait until you try these!" Luz held up a bag of hot cheetos. "The chips that teenage humans always carry in their backpacks." 

Amity looked at the bag and frowned at the words. "Flaming hot cheetos? Luz, you're trying to kill me arent you?"

"Ah man... you caught me." Luz pouted as she opened the bag. "These were going to burn the roof of your mouth." 

Amity peeked in the bag and smirked. "How? They aren't even in flames." She pulled one from the bag and frowned at the powder on her fingers. "Human foods are messy."

"Oh my god, just eat the chip, Amity!" Luz chuckled as she watched the witch's expression carefully. 

Amity rolled her eyes before eating the red chip. As she chewed, her face slowly morphed from smug to her face turning red as she looked at the human. 

"Luz!" 

"Yes?" 

"Why does it burn?!" 

Luz pointed at the bag as she fell back laughing hard. "I-It's called flaming hot cheetos for a reason!" 

Eating one hot cheeto may be nothing to other people but the Boiling Isles didn't have hot or spicy foods so it was different for Amity. 

"H-How do I make it stop, Luz?!" Amity said as she slightly panicked, trying to get rid of the hotness. "Am I going to die?"

"Okay!" Luz rolled her eyes before tossing her a bottle of water. "You're fine, Blight. Jeez, it was just one chip." She said, rolling up the bag of cheetos. She'll have to get Gus to try it tomorrow. When she was done, she looked over at her girlfriend and raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

Amity had downed the whole bottle in a few seconds. The Blight panted as she recovered. 

"That bad?" Luz asked, reaching over to brush back a strand of green hair. 

Amity glared at the human. "I don't understand how you guys eat that stuff." 

"I don't understand how you guys don't." Luz shrugged. Then she paused. "Actually I do. Nevermind."  
=============================================  
Amity rested her head on Luz's chest as she listened to the human rant on about dogs. 

As Luz spoke, she had her hand running through Amity's green hair. "You remind me a little bit of a chihuahua."

"Chih- what?" Amity lifted her head. "Why are you comparing me to a dog?" 

Luz poked Amity's nose with a chuckle. "Well they are small and adorable-" 

"I'm not small!"

"-but can also be very scary when they are angry. I learned from experience." Luz said, patting Amity's head. 

"I'm not scary." Amity pouted. 

Luz raised her eyebrow in question. "What about that time when Boscha dumped that bucket of apple blood on me at school? You had the whole cafeteria shaking. Hell, you even had me a little spooked." 

"I was pissed! Boscha is annoying and needs to get over this stupid grudge aganist you." Amity rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that you are scary when you're mad." 

Amity placed her hand over Luz's eyes with a huff. "Whatever! 

"Oh no! I'm blind!" Luz dramatically gasped. "Now how will I ever be able to see the one I love?"

"You dork." Amity giggled before capturing the human in a long kiss. 

Luz happily returned the kiss as she kept her hand in Amity's hair. 

The Blight pulled back and removed her hand from Luz's eyes. Luz smiled as she looked at Amity. "So a kiss was needed to regain my sight... This could be a Disney movie!" 

"What's Disney?" Amity giggled. 

Luz gasped and sat up as she looked at Amity with bewilderment. "You... don't know what Disney is?" When the witch shook her head with a smile, Luz grabbed her hands. "Amity! You beautiful uncultured witch! We are going to have a Disney marathon tomorrow night!"

"I can't help but be 'uncultured'. I live in a whole different realm!" Amity flicked Luz's forehead before kissing it gently. "But I look forward to this Disney marathon....querida." 

Luz froze as she caught the little nickname at the end. She blushed hard as she tried to process. "W-Where....how?" 

Amity grinned in triumph as she watched Luz blush. "Oh? One little word makes you blush? I should of said that years ago."

Luz reached over and pulled the witch even closer to her. The blush was still present. Luz lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "Just that one word has sealed the deal for me. Wanna get married?" 

It was her turn to blush as she nearly shot back. "W-What?!" 

"I'm not saying now but if you'll still love me like you do now, I would love to get married to you." Luz softly said, caressing Amity's cheek. 

Amity's face grew even more red but she held it together as she leaned into Luz's hand. "T-There is no if... I love you more than anything, Luz. That will never change. We don't know what may come in the next few years, especially with how my mother is about our relationship, but I would love to spend the rest of my life with you in the future." 

The smile on the humans face began to hurt but she didn't care as she hugged her girlfriend tightly. "I'm so buying promise rings when I go back to the human realm." 

"About the human realm...I don't want to be a bother but can I go with you this time?" 

"Oh my god, I was just about to ask you! My mamí has been dying to see you!" Luz pulled back from the hug. 

"Being around your mom is always nice. She gives great hugs." Amity smiled. "I see where you get them from." 

"My mom gives better hugs than me?" 

Amity leaned against Luz once more as she sighed. "Your hugs will always be the best. Camila's hugs gives me a sense of parental love that I never really received from my own mother."

"But yours is different... it makes me feel loved and protected. I get all warm and happy whenever you hug and kiss me." 

The human kissed the side of Amity's head as she snuggled against the witch. "You've definitely gone soft on me." 

"And who's fault is that?"

"Guilty as charged." Luz snickered. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm actually offline on all platforms at the moment, meaning that I'm not on Twitter, discord, and other stuff for a little bit. I have some stuff going on.
> 
> However I'm still updating stuff! I wanted to give another shot at Beta Lumity. I like the idea of them being more soft and loving towards each other instead of them beating up each other.
> 
> Though I feel like I made it more canon Lumity than anything lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot!


End file.
